


But I'm Sure You've Thought About Me Naked

by icantwritebutimmastilltry



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BadBoy!Blaine, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, also, badboy blaine, mostly - Freeform, the ten things i hate about you au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritebutimmastilltry/pseuds/icantwritebutimmastilltry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 10 Things I Hate About You AU!<br/>Kurt and Finn are brothers, and Finn can't date until his bitchy brother does--but who would be brave enough to try and conquer that task? Enter Blaine Anderson. Resident Badboy of McKinley High. Now all that's needed is the incentive...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, so please bear with me. No Beta, just me rereading it a thousand times until my eyes burn.

End of August means a lot of things. For one, summer is slowly ending. Another is that school is starting. In the midst of Lima, Ohio, William McKinley High School has already been in session for a week. New students are getting a hang of things, others’ are seeing their friends for the first time over the summer, and for the few select students it’s a hell that is a necessity for escape. One of these would be Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel. Senior. Resident ice queen. Best friends with Mercedes Jones—making a weird pair that oddly works. Mercedes being a bubbly girl, friends with everyone, but still able to shit-talk and gossip with Kurt when needed (obviously always).

It’s no secret that Kurt’s’ father remarried after the unfortunate death of his wife many years ago. It is also no secret that the poor soul who now resides in the same house as the icy demeanor is none other than Finn Hudson. Star quarterback. Senior. Admired by all, especially girls.

* * *

 

Monday morning Finn sleepily stumbles down the stairs to already find Kurt eating breakfast.

“Dude I swear. You’re not normal—nobody gets up this earlier on a Monday. Especially a school day,” Finn grumbles are he opens the fridge to get out the milk.

“If being not normal means I don’t look like that in the morning, then I am completely fine with that,” Kurt responds referring to the disheveled look Finn is currently sporting. Finn just sticks his tongue out at him and continues on getting food.

“I’m thinking about asking Quinn out. What do you think?” asks Finn.

“Ideally you’d be perfect for each other. Just imagine. The quarterback and the cheerleader; could it be anymore stereotypical?,” smirks Kurt. “You just forgot one thing—no dating under this roof.”

Just at that moment Kurt’s father, Burt, walks in.

“That, my boys is correct. No dating, no sex. No sex, no pregnancy scares. No pregnancy scares, no stress,” says Burt. “Gotta look out at my old age.” He jokes.

“Okay that’s great and all, but I feel like the whole ‘pregnancy’ issue won’t be a problem for Kurt,” Finn points out.

Burt thinks it over for a second and then responds. “Alright, you make a fair point. New rule. When Kurt dates, you can date. I think that’s fair.” And instead, he is met with a groan from Finn.

“But Burt that’s never going to happen,” Finn says, but with a bitch stare from Kurt he quickly reaffirms himself. “I just mean that there’s not really a big, uhm, you know, _gay_ , population at McKinley. And even if there was Kurt’s not exactly the sweet boyfriend type.”

Burt and Finn both look over at Kurt, to gouge his reaction.

“He’s right.” And with a shrug of his shoulders, Kurt leaves the room. 

“UGH! You’re ruining my life dude!”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time both brother’s left the house, there was an intermittent silence between the two.

“Are you sure there isn’t anyone you want to date? Like, maybe for a day?” asks Finn while clambering into the passenger side of Kurt’s Navigator.

“Why would I waste my time now? I’m literally one year away from getting out of here. It would be a waste of time; I don’t plan on anchoring myself to this godforsaken town for anyone,” replied Kurt as they started their journey to school.

Finn couldn’t argue with that. He was well aware where Kurt was coming from; he witnessed all the bullying he had to endure—hell, at one point he was one of the bullies. Realizing that he was fighting a losing battle, Finn resigned to himself and decided to look out the window instead until his phone chimed indicating he received a new message.

“Someone’s popular this morning,” teases Kurt not taking his eyes of the road.

“It’s just Quinn. She’s wondering when I’ll be there apparently she’s already waiting for me…,” Finn trails off, realizing they were just about to turn into the school parking lot.

As promised, leaning against the brick wall was none other than Quinn Fabray. Head cheerleader with her eyes set on the prize; in this instance the prize being Finn. Kurt really couldn’t blame her. She had a reputation to uphold, and the easiest way to do that was to have an equally popular man on her arms or trailing behind her in the halls. Kurt understood, but that definitely doesn’t mean he has to approve.

“See you after school?” asks Finn. He’s getting antsy knowing that Quinn is so close and undoubtedly tapping her foot annoyingly for being kept waiting longer than a whole thirty seconds. Kurt waves him off with a nod and watches his brother basically run towards her. Not run off course—he can’t look too desperate—more of an awkward fast walk.

With a fond roll of his eyes Kurt locks up his car and heads inside.

* * *

Even with Quinn’s impatient waiting, Kurt can’t help but notice they are still about fifteen minutes early. Irritated, he heads out to his locker. Luckily most of the meatheads who bully him arrive later due to a lack of any kind of dedication in their lives, including to their education. Instead of finding bullies, Kurt still is met with discomfort. This time of the visionary kind.

Standing next to his locker is a girl dressed up in knee high socks, a plaid skirt, and a god-awful polo shirt (people still wear those apparently). This must be the new girl Mercedes had mentioned to him. Apparently she’s ambitious, over excited, annoying, and has the locker next to Kurt. Perfect.

Just as Kurt starts putting in his combination she eagerly turns to face him.

“Hi! I’m Rachel. Looks like we’re going to be seeing a bit of each other this year as locker neighbors, huh?,” she asks with an expectant looks on her face.

Kurt sighs. “I suppose so.”

“I’m just so excited. This is going to be my year. I can feel it. Make it through this year and it will be perfect and then I can move on to New York and can start my life for real,” Rachel says with a far off expression on her face.

Despite her too happy demeanor, Kurt can’t help but like the girl. Sure they’re completely different personalities, but he’ll be the first to admit he can see a bit of himself in her.

“I don’t think I ever introduced myself. I’m Kurt,” he says, snapping her out of her fantasy.

Rachel looks over at him and smiles. “Let’s walk and talk,” she says, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him along.

* * *

On the other side of the school Finn is currently sitting with Quinn on the bleachers. No one is practicing this early, leaving the two of them to privacy.

“You know homecoming is coming up?” questions the cheerleader.

“Of course,” responds Finn, unsure of where this is going.

“And I’m sure you know the only thing that would make it even better than us simply winning King and Queen is if we were actually together. It would be perfect,” hints Quinn, not so subtly.

“You know I can’t date…but actually Burt changed the rule!” Finn excitedly adds. “I can date if Kurt does! That’s better than nothing, right?”

Quinn huffs out a breath. “That’s just about the same as nothing. No one’s going to date him. Not that he isn’t attractive, just that, god, you know how he is!” She stands up and starts to walk away, followed by Finn who grabs her by the wrist forcing her to look at him.

“I think this is an improvement. There’s at least some opportunity now,” he states slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Quinn pulls away and turns around.

“I’m going to be late for class.”

* * *

As time progresses the school starts getting busier as students are arriving and getting ready for their classes. As Kurt has found out he and Rachel share a few classes and that she has already met Mercedes, as they share English. This makes things far less awkward when Mercedes does finally show up to school and Kurt doesn’t have to introduce the two girls to each other. The three of them are walking to class when Kurt brings up the new “dating” situation.

“So apparently my dad has changed his mind about the ‘no dating under my roof’ rule,” he starts. “Finn can date when I do.”

Mercedes laughs and Rachel just looks plain confused.

“Poor boy is never going to get a girlfriend,” Mercedes laughs.

Finally Rachel butts in. “Wait, I’m confused. Why don’t you date? And Finn, as in Finn Hudson? He’s your brother?”

Kurt realizes that there really was no way at all that she could have known this, but simply looks at her and says, “Yup. He’s my step-brother, our parents remarried. And no. I don’t want to waste my time on people from this town when there is hardly any chance that a high school relationship will evolve into anything more than that.”

With a look that indicates that this current conversation is clearly over, Kurt smiles sarcastically at the girls and continues on towards class, leaving Rachel a bit disheartened that the first boy she takes interest in at this school is off limits. Despite this, she looks on the bright side. She’s making friends and there are more boys out there that would be more than happy to have her on their side. Feeling a little bit better, she follows the duo to English class.

* * *

After English class, the three go their separate ways. Kurt going to French. Mercedes heads on to Home Ec. Rachel heads to Ceramics class.

Upon entering the room, Rachel only remembers one person from her ceramics class whom she met the earlier week. Noah Puckerman—who upon seeing her, pats the seat next to himself, and being alone, really, who is she to refuse? Rachel heads over and daintily sits down in the seat.

“So how’s my favorite JAP doing today?” asks Puck.

Rachel looks staggered for a second. “Excuse me?”

“JAP. Jewish American Princess. It’s a thing, trust me,” smirks Puck.

Rachel has a strange fondness for the boy. Although the first thing he tried to do was to “seduce” her, she finds that he is a good character; despite acting harsh and even sporting an alternative hairstyle—if that’s what you could even call it—Noah is a good guy.

“Noah, you really need to be careful what you say. Not everyone is as lax as I about such sensitive issues such as religion,” Rachel points out. “And while I respect that you too are Jewish, please be cautious. Also, if you must know I am feeling a bit down. Remember that potential boyfriend I told you of last week? He’s your friend. Finn. Well apparently his step-father had a no dating rule, which was updated to be no-dating-until-Kurt-does, which if I am to understand correct, also means never.”

Puck is completely unfazed by this. “Don’t you think you’re being a bit too dramatic? You’re acting like there’s no one he would want to date at this school.”

“I feel as if the situation is more of a ‘no one who would dare to date him’”, Rachel points out.

Puck simply shrugged and points to a boy across the room. “What about him?”

Rachel looks over to where he is pointing and sitting there is a boy, their age, looking completely uninterested in the world. He is sitting alone, but keeping himself busy with the flame on his lighter—constantly running his fingers through it as if to see how far he could go before actually singeing the skin. He truly is gorgeous, even Rachel will admit as much. The curly hair that just barely is falling in his face, enough to look a bit messy, but not enough to conceal his gorgeous hazel eyes. He’s wearing dark wash jeans which are clearly too tight and tucked into black boots as well as a dark grey Henley. As if the stereotypical look wasn’t completely fulfilled, he has a dark leather jacket draped across the back of his chair.

“He could work actually. He’s attractive, but daring. I feel as if he and Kurt could be a perfect match,” Rachel decides though her joy is brief. “How exactly would that happen though? It’s not like someone could just go up to him and suggest it. I doubt he would agree to go along with that.” She sighs.

“Leave that all to me my Jewish American Princess.”

* * *

At 12:30 the bell rings for lunch and Puck immediate goes and seeks the red and white clad cheerleader. Upon finding her he sits next to her, looking incredibly out of place among the preppy group she normally surrounds herself with.

“Are you lost?” is Quinn’s first response to his presence.

“Nah. I have a proposition for you,” responds Puck, taking random food from her tray and eating it.

“I’m not into lousy one-night stands that would most likely leave me with a disease. No thank you.”

“Ah, but I’m sure you’d be more interested if it involved one Finn Hudson.” Puck throws out there, obviously knowing it will get her attention. She stares at him with a look saying go on. “I mean he can’t date until Kurt does. No secret there anymore, but what if I were to tell you I know the perfect person for Kurt. All he would need is a little incentive…” Puck trails off.

“I’m listening. Puckerman, you better make this worth my while.”

After explaining the situation to Quinn, Puck leads her outside to behind the bleachers. Leaning against the metal structure is none other than Blaine Anderson. The boy is currently in the middle of smoking what hopefully is a legal substance and sporting his usual “fuck you” attitude. A bit nervous Quinn looks back at Puck looking for any sign that maybe this was all a joke and there really was another option, but no. All she sees is Puck nodding his head forward in a go ahead motion. She takes on last gulp, gathers her courage and steps forward.

“Blaine Anderson. I have a proposition for you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obviously i'm new at this and it's almost 12:30am and i'm tired so sorry guys i'm trying my best here haha i am completely open to any and all criticism (I promise you wont hurt my feelings or whatever) since it's really just me doing this and it's hard to point out my own mistakes. thanks for reading and making it this far :)


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re telling me, that you will _pay_ me to take out this dude?” asks Blaine. “I feel like this is getting a bit too close to prostitution for my liking, and what if he isn’t _my type_ ,” he says and then takes a drag of his cigarette glaring at them—daring the pair to say anything to give him a reason to be pissed off.

Quinn has her eyebrows furrowed and looks completely irritated with the boy, but as soon as she opens her mouth to give him some well-deserved attitude but Puck cuts her off.

“First of all it’s not prostitution…think of it as ‘friends’ funding an outing between two dudes. Second, I’ve seen you at Scandals—the gay bar—so you’re not fooling anyone and you’ve openly admitted it; don’t play dumb. Third of all, it’s free money, the fuck dude?” Puck declares, looking at him as if it were the easiest decision to make.

Blaine just smirks at them until Quinn finally speaks up.

“I can’t go out with Finn until Kurt dates. So I’ll give you twenty bucks to take him out. Woo him. Fuck him. I don’t care really,” Quinn finally adds.

Blaine is once again silent and looks at both of them. “Holy shit, you guys aren’t fucking around….Totally not my problem, but alright you got yourself a deal.”

* * *

Once the bell rings signaling that the school day is over Kurt is gone. Why would he subject himself to stay any longer on the ugly campus? Seriously, the buildings are old, and to be honest are slowly starting to resemble a shitty prison. Finn has football after school and Kurt is definitely not in the mood to wait for him, and thereby also subject himself to the rest of the team as well. Kurt starts heading to his car but then stops cold in his tracks. There, leaning against his car is none other than the leather jacket wearing Blaine Anderson, smoking (naturally). Obviously Kurt is not in the mood to start any drama, so he keeps his head down and continues on his way.

“Excuse me, I can’t get to my car. Would you mind loitering and causing havoc elsewhere perhaps?” Kurt snarks.

The other boy looks up at him and Kurt is met with his two gorgeous hazel eyes and puffs out a cloud of smoke. “I mean when people talk about you they tend to mention the sass, but damn all the attention should go to that _ass_ ,” flirts Blaine.

“Wow. I’m swooning, never have I ever been approached with such flattery,” Kurt deadpans.

“Maybe not my best approach but I assumed a fine man like yourself would appreciate some honesty.”

“You’re such a great people reader. Now if you excuse me, you can go try and distill fear within some unsuspecting freshman or something and I can go about my life.”

“Ahh, so you’re not scared of me,” Blaine grins, stomping the cigarette bud in the ground, “but I’m sure you’ve thought about me _naked_.” He adds as he suggestively wags his eyebrows.

Kurt’s stony expression is still unchanged. “Am I really that transparent? I crave your touch. Oh _baby_. Oh baby. Take me home and have your wicked way with me.”

With a finally stony stare, Kurt pushes the other boy aside to forcibly get in his car, and then promptly slams the car door at the other boy.

_I owe him nothing_ , Kurt thinks and drives off.

* * *

Blaine decides to wait until the sports practices are over and at exactly 4:30 he spots the head cheerleader heading to her car with the huge quarterback—whatever the fuck his name is. He jogs up to her car.

“Hey, Daddy’s Girl, we gotta talk!” he yells over to her.

Upon noticing who is talking to her, Quinn turns to Finn and tells him to take her keys and wait in the car. Once the boy is safely in the confines of her BMW she walks over to the delinquent.

“What do you want?” she demands.

“Change of plans darling. I’ve upped my price,” he says. “I want fifty bucks. I can get twenty for a back alley hand job, and trust me that would be more pleasurable than _this_.”

Quinn has an utter look of disgust on her face.

“So the rumors or true? The gay clubs, back alley sex, beating up people for no reason, and I think I even heard one about prison which is why you weren’t at this school until junior year,” Quinn looks at him expectantly, but receives only a shrug in response from Blaine, so she caves. “Fine. But I expect results. Soon.”

She turns and storms off to her car, where a waiting Finn is still silently sitting.

* * *

The next day at school Rachel is met with a waiting Puck at her locker.

“Good morning, Noah,” she greets.

“Hey, we have a small problem. Really no big deal,” Puck starts. “But basically, Kurt is totally not going for Blaine. What does he like? You’re his friend, right? Get me some intel or something.”

Rachel nods, understand. “I’m on it.”

* * *

By lunch time Rachel has thought of a couple things she knows about Kurt and that could potentially help the "situation". She finds Puck in the cafeteria, and together they head out back to find Blaine. Naturally, he is easily found, smoking under the bleachers.

“What did I do to deserve this? This used to be a sacred place ya know? My one place for freedom, but it seems that someone has to ruin it,” Blaine glares at Puck and Rachel, who is looking extremely uncomfortable around the boy.

“I just- I have a list of things K-Kurt likes,” Rachel stutters, clearly intimidated by the boy, “to help with your ‘efforts’”.

“So you’re going to help me get with the Ice Queen so that the _other_ Queen can date his brother?” Blaine asks.

“What? Nah bro you’ve got it all wrong. Finn and my girl Rachel here are going to date someday. Quinn just has the money and not the brains to realize what’s going on,” Puck interjects. “Just go with it.”

“Alright, whatever the fuck you guys are doing, I don’t care. Hit me with your best shot; what does Kurt like?”

Rachel speaks up once again. “Well he likes fashion, Chinese food, and Broadway Showtunes primarily with the Original Cast Performances.”

“So what I’m getting from this is you want us to listen to some musicals and fly off into the mythical homosexual sunset?” Blaine questions rudely.

And as if to add insult to injury Puck adds, “Oh, and he hates smoking and on numerous occasions has stated he would die before dating a smoker.”

Blaine mid-smoke, looks at Puck, and man, if looks could kill. He blows the smoke he currently inhaled out of his nose, which just adds to the angry bull image that Rachel is currently envisioning.

“Well I fucking guess that this is just me getting a lot of money then huh? First the fee for troubles and now I’m going to save money by not spending them on these,” he says indicating to the ignited butt between his fingers. “Fucking great.”

“Glad you think so,” Puck sasses back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's midnight and I am tired and college is a pain in the ass. Kinda short too, Sorry.   
> ALSO if you recognize it it's not mine. AND i had to throw the 10TIHAY quote in there, how could I not? Seriously my favorite quote from the movie lol


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine has been in a constant pursuit of Kurt’s attention for about a week now. It started when Kurt began receiving notes in his locker. Some weren’t too bad, saying cute things like “your eyes are beautiful”, but sadly also ranging to borderline creepy with ones like “when you bent down second period your ass made me question my purpose on this earth”.

Kurt had hoped to at least get some kind of support for is hatred from his friends, but of course they weren’t going to listen to him.

“But Kurt, he’s so attractive,” says Mercedes. “If he were putting that much effort into _wooing_ me, let me tell you, I would have caved within two days.”

Rachel nods in agreement.

“Why don’t you maybe just give it a go?” she suggests—looking almost hopeful. Hopeful for what though? Kurt? She probably just too invested in finally having gossip he figures.

“I presumed I wouldn’t have to explain this, but in case you didn’t understand the first ten times: it’s not happening,” he says with a pointed glare at both girls.

Rachel sighs. “Fine, we’ll move on,” she says. “Speaking of moving on, as you know my pursuit of Finn has thus been unsuccessful so I’m thinking of maybe having a get together for some people at my house…like a bonding opportunity.”

“How exactly is this related to moving on? Because honestly it seems like you’re doing the opposite,” points out Mercedes.

“I’m going to ignore that because you are my friends and should support me,” Rachel states, and then quickly regains her wits. “Anyways... as I was saying—a get together. I’m thinking this Saturday. Puck said he could help me get some alcohol or whatever people like nowadays.”

“So it’s not a get-together…. It’s a party,” points out Kurt.

“Aw, planning a party without me are we?” suddenly comes a voice from behind Kurt, and judging on the looks on his friends faces, he knows exactly who it is. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ , thinks Kurt

Without even turning around Kurt responds to the voice.

“Apparently. Talk to Rachel, it’s her party,” Kurt says, and then proceeds to get up and push past Blaine and leave the cafeteria. Obviously not fast enough because before he’s even out of the room he hears Blaine calling out after him.

“Rachel says I can take you,” he yells without having asked the girl, who obviously doesn’t mind one bit. “Pick you up at 8! Wear something sexy!” Which of course is said right when the bell rings and the entire cafeteria is silent with a resounding ‘sexy’ sounding throughout it.

Kurt stops in his tracks turning around to stare daggers at Blaine. His ears are red and a blush is rising on his cheeks—whether or not it is from anger or embarrassment Blaine doesn’t know. Blaine simply winks at the other boy and watch as he huffs out a breath and leaves pushing past his laughing peers.

* * *

The rest of the week comes and goes with as much excitement is to be expected—in other words, none. Kurt keeps rejecting Blaine’s advances, notes, terrible pick-up lines, and just generally flirty demeanor. Although he will admit that he doesn’t really mind the boy anymore, he will sometimes even get small glimpses into his personality. Kurt can tell he really isn’t _too much_ of a douchebag, but as soon as he thinks this Blaine always seems to find a way to revoke that impression within ten minutes by saying or doing something stupid.

Take for instance, the time Blaine complimented Kurt’s boots. He came up to Kurt, did his usual once-over (which at this point has become a daily occurrence), but stuck on his boots.

“Your boots are awesome,” Blaine let slip Kurt remembers. Just as quickly as it happened though, Blaine’s head snaps up and he makes eye contact with Kurt. Suddenly his eyes harden a bit and his smirk reappears.

“And they definitely do something to your calves too because damn. Follow the legs and reach the treasure—your ass. Amazing.”

Naturally followed with a squeezing and grabbing motion.

Kurt shakes his head. No; he doesn’t have to do this to himself right now. At this point it would just ruin his weekend. Today is the night of Rachel’s party and Kurt is sitting downstairs in the living room reading through some magazine which he knows he has already read about ten times.

Kurt hears a sound coming from behind him and turns around to find Finn, who looks like he is trying to sneak out. Obviously his step-brother hasn’t mastered stealth yet. Realizing he’s been noticed Finn’s head jerks up, his eyes wide, and he puts his finger against his lip in a “shh” gesture. Too bad he’s too late.

“And where do you think you’re going,” says Burt he entered the room. “I thought maybe something broke, but nope. It was just you trying to go down the stairs _dragging_ your feet.” He jokes. “So come on. Where you off to this late?”

“Well you see Rachel is having a party…” Finn trails off before being cut off by Burt again.

“Kurt doesn’t go, you don’t go.” Burt cuts him off.

With a pleading look, Finn gives Kurt his best ‘kicked- puppy’ look.

Kurt caves. “Ugh. Fine!”

Still not as sneaky as he thinks, Kurt notices Finn’s happy dance as he heads upstairs to get changed.

* * *

 

Upon coming downstairs, Kurt realizes that he is actually looking forward to going to the party. While getting dressed he had texted Rachel who graciously let him know that the party has “totaliy takin off and like so many ppls are here”. Obviously Rachel has had a bit to drink.

Kurt opens the door only to reveal Blaine.

“Jesus! You scared me! What are you even doing here?” Kurt asks, clearly taken by surprise.

Blaine looks a bit unsure and looks at his phone quickly. “I said 8 didn’t I? I know I’m a bit late, but still figured you’d be okay with it.”

Turning around to find not only Finn but his father looking at him oddly, Kurt just wants to be gone from them.

“Yup you’re right. Let’s go. Time to go,” he rushes out leaving the house simultaneously pulling Blaine with him. “Bye dad! Come on Finn. I’ll go with Blaine, you can take my car and we’ll meet up again there.”

Quickly trying to escape his family, Kurt heads over to Blaine’s car and gets in the passenger side and nearly slams the door—but is soon followed by Blaine.

“Someone’s eager?” he asks. “Or maybe just excited to see me?” Blaine flirts.

“Please just drive,” Kurt grumbles not looking at the boy.

Blaine starts the engine and with one last glance at Kurt pulls out of the driveway and heads in the direction of Rachel’s house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the party! also i do realize i'm shitty with updates. sorry about that. It should have been mentioned before and I am sorry if I have not, but this is a Klaine-centric story but not only is Klaine (if that makes sense) and if there are any grammatical mistakes please let me know i may or may not be a bit intoxicated right now [it was a shitty day]


	5. Chapter 5

The car ride to the party is silent. Tension abundant between both the men. Naturally, Blaine did the one thing he could do to ease the strain—he turned on the radio. Usually he was the one to listen to classic rock; 90s, 80s, all of them, but it seemed as though at this exact moment fate was trying to fuck him over.

**_“Sweat, baby, sweat, baby sex is a Texas drought me_ **

**_And you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about_ **

**_So put your hands down my pants and I’ll bet you’ll feel Nuts…”_ **

Now Blaine is all for the awkward song about sex, but for fuck’s sake, the Bloodhound Gang? He was trying to seduce Kurt not having him running for the hills. Clearing his throat, Blaine moves to change the channel again praying for something—anything really—that is better than this. Luckily Kurt cannot see his reddening cheeks since he’s still silently staring out the window.

“Back to the 80s on 8,” the radio starts. Blaine let’s out a breath, this is better, he thinks. “And let’s get this evening started with some Warrant.” The announcer continues. Wait a second..

**_“Dirty! Rotten! Filthy! Stinkin…_ **

**_She’s my cherry pie_ **

**_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_ **

**_Tastes so good makes a grown man cry_ **

**_Sweet Cherry Pie”_ **

Well, fuck this. And with a swift slap to the stereo they’re back in the silence, but this time much shorter since the air starts filling with giggles. Blaine certainly does not giggle so there could only be one other culprit: Kurt.

“What’s so funny?” Blaine asks because what would he be laughing at besides his apparent embarrassment?

“Have you ever considered a stripper song?” Kurt manages.

“A what?”

“Like, theoretically, if you were to be a stripper, the song that would be your show stealer,” Kurt states as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but can see it isn’t resonating with Blaine at all. “Well I have. And it’s Cherry Bomb.”

He lets out another laugh.

“You sure are something else babe,” and at this point Blaine really can’t stop a laugh from escaping either.

Kurt’s smile drops suddenly, and he turns to the window again.

Before Blaine can bother to say something he they have arrived at the party, and before he can even put the car in park Kurt is heading towards the door.

* * *

The party inside has obviously evolved into more than just a “small get-together between a couple of friends” Kurt notes. It seems as if at least half of McKinley is here, but that doesn’t matter to Kurt, he’s just looking for his friends.

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Mercedes mid-cackle with some other girls. Relief floods his body, maybe he won’t be alone this evening. His friends are here. He can just be with them.

“Hey,” Kurt starts before promptly being cut off by the giggly teenager.

“Oh…my..god. You made it!,” she proclaims, her voice gradually increasing in pitch, whether from alcohol or actual excitement Kurt doesn’t really know. “You _have_ to see Rachel. She is so great. I’m so glad we’re all friends. We’re such great friends. Friends are great.”

Kurt can’t help the smile on his face seeing his friend in such a state—it truly is a massive change. “Alright, I’ll go do that. Keep having fun boo.”

“Ooooh you know I will!”

* * *

Rachel is having the time of her life. Like, why has she never done this before? Everyone is, like, so cool. You know what would make this party even better…

Nevermind. He’s here!

Rachel has officially spotted Finn from across the makeshift dance floor—well it’s actually just the living room, but still.

He looks up and upon seeing Rachel, a quick smile flickers across his face but not before his attention is brought to something behind him. There, tugging on his hand, is none other than Quinn.

Rachel huffs out a breath. No. This is not how today should be going and with a turn she’s heading to the kitchen to get another drink.

* * *

By the time Kurt finds Rachel she is in the process of downing a drink and looking extremely angry. About what, well who knows? Kurt thinks. Maybe she’s just an angry drunk, he reasons.

He finally squeezes he way through the crowd and ends up next to Rachel, who promptly turns to look at him. The stare she gives him is just about enough to make him want to run back to Mercedes’ bubbly drunkenness. Of course before he can escape conflict Rachel Berry, drama extraordinaire has already opened her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who is actually still reading this with my shitty updating and everything!  
> First of all you're amazing and patient and literally everything I am not!  
> I know it's a short chapter but i'm planning on posting another tomorrow! Yay! I just felt really bad about not having had put one out in the past weeks... as previously stated college is a bitch. I've started a new college and man it's difficult and I'm still trying to find my footing around here. 
> 
> Songs used: Bloodhoung Gang: The Bad Touch (AKA the discovery channel song)  
> Warrant: Cherry Pie (which is also in the Guardians of the Galaxy soundtrack)
> 
> Those who comment and kudos and all that other stuff are amazing. I love you; you rock. Idk i think i'm starting to be repetitive. ANYWAYS to conclude: I'm sorry. I suck. New chapter tomorrow. You're all cool beans.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Anything recognizable is not mine.

“Everyone is so stuck up in this hell-hole I hate this place. Especially you Kurt! Why can’t you just let go for, like, fucking once in your life?” Rachel shrieked.

Suddenly Kurt’s good mood vanished.

“You are so right, Rachel. Why can’t I be as loose as you! I should totally just go get shit faced, _maybe_ then I can get on your level since you’re obviously _so_ much better than us,” Kurt said, cynicism dripping in his voice.  

Something cleared in Rachel’s eyes, signaling that perhaps she had realized that she is being irrational, but before she could apologize it was too late and Kurt was already immersed in the crowd.

* * *

Blaine has spent the past twenty minutes trying to find Kurt, what was the point of going to this “party” together if he was just going to run off?

_Well fuck him_ , Blaine thinks. _He can find another way home._

But right before he can leave, Blaine can hear loud chants of “Shots! Shots! Shots!” While he knows he has to drive home, he definitely won’t mind seeing his drunk peers making assess of themselves. Although, instead of some dumb-headed jocks, there amidst the group is none other than Kurt, who has a shot in each hand.

Before he can do any more damage to his liver after downing the two shots, Blaine decides to intervene, and pushes his way through the crowd to pull Kurt by the arm away from the booze.

* * *

_Who the hell is pulling me_ ? Is probably the first logical thought that has gone through Kurt’s mind since he started drinking. He roughly pulls his arm out of the grip, and in the process bumps into someone who proceeds to spill their beer on him.  _Well great._

Now he’s angry. Kurt violently turns around to find the arm-grabbing fiend but is met with bright hazel eyes, looking maybe a bit confused? Who knows? Oh wait, it’s just Blaine. Beautiful Blaine. Wait, no. Obnoxious Blaine. Yeah that’s more accurate.

“Come on, let’s get you some air,” Blaine says as he starts pulling again, but that doesn’t stop Kurt from grabbing another two shots from the countertop next to them.

They’ve almost made it outside when he hears it.

**“Dirty! Rotten! Filthy! Stinkin…”**

Oh no.

Blaine looks back at Kurt, hoping—praying even—that maybe he didn’t hear the song, but judging on the way Kurt’s eyes light up, he has most definitely heard what is going on.

“Blaine! This is what I was talking about! I have to dance!” Kurt proclaims, pulling away from Blaine and running back towards the crowd.

Blaine takes in a deep breath and then slowly walks towards where the noise is loudest. No point in hurrying, Kurt will most likely be in the main room, and based on how he’s dressed he’ll be easy to find. Not too many other guys have their hair styled to perfection and are wearing super tight black skinny jeans adorned with a black vest. Big surprise, Ohio isn’t full of men who care about how they look.

Once entering the room though, nothing could have really prepared Blaine for what he saw.

There atop the dining room table is Kurt. Gone is shy, sassy Kurt and putting on a show for the whole school to see (thank you camera phones) is sultry and seductive Kurt.

His hair is no longer perfect, but _god_ , messy hair really shouldn’t look that good. And that vest, Blaine thinks, that fucking vest, is currently slowly being removed. Kurt is running his hands along his chest while gyrating his hips. Suddenly Kurt is bending at the knees to the point where he’s almost at the floor before pulling himself up—hips first.

**“I scream you scream**

**We all scream for her**

**Don’t even try ‘cause**

**You can’t ignore her”**

Okay, Blaine has had enough. He pushed through the crowd and is at the lip of the table when Kurt sees him. Just in time for the chorus he is now on his hands and knees, crawling towards Blaine.

**“She’s my cherry pie**

**Cool drink of water**

**Such a sweet surprise**

**Tastes so good**

**Make a grown man cry**

**Sweet cherry pie oh yeah”**

Kurt wasn’t lying when he confessed he’d thought of this before, because it honestly seems like he has a whole routine already. And based on the whoops and holler for the other spectators, Blaine isn’t the only one who is enjoying the show a bit too much.  

Upon getting closer to Blaine, he gets up on his knees and runs his hands through his already messy hair and leans further back…and a bit further…and then too far.

 _Thunk_.

Blaine rushes over to the side of the table so he can look at Kurt properly but finds the boy giggling at himself.

“Alright, that’s enough dancing for today,” Blaine says while gathering up the other boy in his arms.

“What? Noooooo,” whines Kurt trying to grab for the table. Luckily his lack on inhibitions makes things much easier for Blaine to scoop him up ignoring the collective “boo” coming from the crowd.

* * *

Blaine finally gets Kurt outside, and now they’re sitting side by side on a bench that Rachel has in her backyard. Blaine can distinctly hear Kurt humming  _Cherry_ _Pie_ to himself.

“What suddenly made you decide to get shitfaced?” Blaine askes. Genuinely curious as to how Kurt, who seems put together 24/7, decided to let himself get to this point.

Kurt looks up being pulled out of his trance.

“I dunno. I suppose it was bound to happen,” Kurt reasons. “By the way, everyone else does. Why can’t I just _party_ like everyone else.”

Blaine has noticed that Kurt has now gotten extremely close, maybe he’s cold and it’s a body heat thing? Yeah that sounds about right, he thinks. Of course this thought may not seem as reasonable when Kurt grabs his hand and intertwines their fingers together—obviously the alcohol is still in effect.

Kurt is already looking at Blaine when he looks over. “I never noticed you had some green in your eyes,” Kurt murmurs while leaning in closer. Blaine finds himself leaning in as well on instinct, watching Kurt and how his eyes flicker down to his own lips. They’re extremely close now, sharing the same breaths when it happens.

Kurt suddenly jerks away and turns away from Blaine and throws up.

To be more specific, Kurt pukes all over Blaine’s shoes. And now Blaine is left awkward leaning back into the bench again with one hand patting Kurt’s back just letting him get it all out of his system while the other rubs circles on his with his thumb on the back of his hand.

* * *

After Kurt reliving all his bad decisions and getting sick, Blaine escorts the disoriented boy back to his car, figuring Kurt has had enough of the “party” and that it is time to get him home.

On the way to the car Blaine is approached by a tragic looking Rachel. Kurt is still off in a world of his own and is humming again so Blaine sits the boy down before heading over to Rachel.

Before he can even greet the girl she has already started.

“The deal is off,” Rachel starts, looking too sad for someone who is hosting a party. “He never wanted me. It was all about Quinn this whole time.”

“Look at me,” Blaine asserts. “Do you like the dude?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Is there any reason she deserves him more than you?”

“No…”

“Then don’t let anyone make you feel like you don’t deserve what you want.”

* * *

Blaine finally gets Kurt settled in the car and buckled up and starts up his car again. Obviously his radio stations earlier weren’t much luck, so he sets it on some random number and just lets Kurt play around with the buttons.

Once up in the 70s of the channels Kurt stops on XM72, _On Broadway_.

“This is what I want to do when I get out of here,” Kurt says, motioning to the radio.

“Broadway?” Blaine questions.

“No. Install car stereos,” Kurt rolls his eyes. “I want to sing. I want to make music. I belong on a stage.”

Blaine simply nods and allows showtunes to fill the air until they pull up in front of Kurt’s home.

“Well today was fun…minus me throwing up all over you and everything,” Kurt says turning so he can look at Blaine.

“And don’t forget your dancing skills,” Blaine adds with a smirk and receives a groan from Kurt as a response.

“You know you’re not as tough as you think,” Kurt states, admiration clear in his voice. Looking into Blaine’s eyes he begins to lean again. A repeat of earlier on the bench.

Blaine feels himself leaning in as well, silence filling the air, but then he catches himself and clears his throat pulling away.

“We should do this again,” Blaine says, turning so he can face out the front of the car.

Kurt looks as if he has been slapped. Kurt evident in his eyes.

“Don’t bet on it,” he says and before Blaine can even apologize, the passenger door is slammed in his face and Kurt is heading inside his house without turning back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unrelated note: if i were a stripped i'd like to think my perfect song is either American Woman or Pour Some Sugar on Me. is that weird?


	7. Chapter 7

The week following the party was tense, to say the least. Blaine, unbeknownst what he had done wrong still tried to approach Kurt. Unsurprisingly he is met with the same icy demeanor from weeks prior. Every time the leather clad boy tried to approach the other, he was brushed off, told off, or on a good day, simply ignored. Honestly, Kurt is faced with bigger problems than being annoyed by Blaine.

“Hey hot stuff, want to give a repeat performance at my place?” comes from some whereabouts in the hallway. An obvious mocking tone accompanying it—he’s a joke to them. That’s all he is.

Kurt is no stranger to leering, insults, and teasing. This is no different. Now just instead of only ignoring Blaine he just ignores all the assholes in the halls as well. No biggie.

Except it sort of is.

* * *

“I don’t know what to do to make him forgive me,” sighs Rachel.

“A good start would be apologizing?” says Puck, who is sitting on a wall next to Blaine who is holding out a lighter for him. He blows out a cloud of smoke. “Come on. It can’t be that bad. You’re a drama queen, he’s a drama queen. You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll take care of it,” she decides with a smile then turns her attention towards Blaine. “How’s your ‘operation’ going?” she teases but is met with a stone cold stare.

“Well since he refuses to talk to me quite _fantastic_ ,” drawls Blaine. “Truly great.”

Rachel’s smile is quick to fade.

“Wait… what happened? You were all on each other at the party! Apparently you even left together.”

Blaine scoffs. “Yes. The evening was wonderful and romantic. After we gazed in each other’s eyes and he proceeded to empty his stomach upon the floor. Classic romance. And don’t get me started on our almost-but-not-really kiss. Truly one to tell the kids.”

At this Puck perks up.

“What the hell dude? What happened?!” he asks.

“It was going fine I thought—all on track. Then we arrived at his house and he, like, leaned over and I freaked. I didn’t know what the fuck was going on I panicked okay?” Blaine huffs out. “And now he just ignores me and fuck if I know why!”

Rachel and Puck share a look and then bust out laughing.

“Am I not getting something here?” Blaine asks angrily.

“Phew… is that all?” Puck jokes. “He’s embarrassed dude. That’s it.”

“Well what am I supposed to do about that?” Blaine asks him, but instead his response is from Rachel.

“Oh! I know!” she claps. “You have to even the field!”

“What the fuck does that _even_ _mean_?” Blaine is getting irritated now. First ignored, now laughed at; yeah today is going wonderful.

“He embarrassed himself in front of you, so you need to show him that you’re willing to vulnerable for him as well,” she smiles.

“Basically embarrass yourself too,” adds Puck.

Blaine sighs, there is no winning with these people.

“And how do you suggest this display will happen?”

Rachel suddenly looks a bit mischievous. “I have the perfect plan.”

Blaine knew he would regret this eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone (or anyone who actually reads these) anyways I am terrible with updates but things just aren't going well for me. I am going to continue and finish this story if it is the last thing I do but right now updates are going to be about once a month. I am so sorry for the short chapter and to anyone I may have disappointed, just please know I am doing my best and sometimes that just isn't enough anymore...
> 
> I have never been more flattered by anything like the response I've gotten. there are like 45 subscribers which is already like Holy Shit man! and then over a thousand views! So i wanna thank those who are still reading, or even just click on it. 
> 
> thank you all.


	8. Chapter 8

The entire morning is the constant repetition of a mantra Blaine has come to hate. 

_ Why the fuck am I doing this? Why the fuck am I doing this? Why the fuck am I doing this? _

He looks down at his attire-- sure he needs to embarrass himself to “even the field” or whatever, but jesus, is dress code still a thing? Because if so, he’s going to be in even more trouble than anticipated.

* * *

The first half of the day is over and Kurt is, to be quite honest, relieved. No sights of Blaine, minimal smart ass comments, and it’s Friday. With the low standards Kurt has for a good day, today is turning out pretty great. 

Kurt finally sits down joining, Mercedes and Rachel, when there is a static noise across the room.

The students fall silent, wondering what the hell is going on before it starts; a familiar tune begins to play across the intercom.

 

_ Sugar, Sugar, _

 

And God, outdated 80s hits? Could this get any worse? Kurt wonders, but knowing his luck-- of course it can.  

Through the cafeteria doors struts none other than Blaine and who knows how he made it this far into the building with what he is wearing. His usual jeans are replaced by a pair of tight what looks like leopard print leggings, maybe? Well, it’s definitely polyester, Kurt knows that much. His usual plain colored shirt is replaced with… absolutely nothing, but his bare chest is topped with his leather jacket. All together, including his wild hair, he sees that Blaine was trying to go for an 80s Rod Stewart--but no one should ever do that, not even Rod Stewart himself.

 

_ She sits alone waiting for suggestions _

_He’s so nervous avoiding all the questions_

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding_

_Don’t you know exactly what they’re thinking_

 

At this point Blaine has jumped on a cafeteria table, trying not to lose his balance, as he tries to hop from table-to-table towards the direct of the one Kurt is at until he suddenly stops.

Looking around for a quick second he finally spots Kurt and naturally, starts singing to him. Pointing and everything, just to ensure that everyone gets the message and Kurt just wants to die right now, but despite everything he can feel himself smiling and laughing along with his peers.

 

_ If you want my body _

_And you think I’m sexy_

_Come on sugar let me know_

 

Blaine gets back up and starts jogging on tables, while still singing, and it isn’t until then that Kurt notices that staff has recognized what is going on.

 

_ They catch a cab to his high rise apartment _

_At least he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

 

Blaine winks at Kurt before abruptly turning around and going the other way, completely throwing off the teachers trying to get his to stop. Still jumping for table-to-table, he basically makes a huge loop around the cafeteria and right before he can get to Kurt’s table his foot gets stuck on a lunch tray.

His one foot on the tray slides, forcing Blaine to practically do the splits, but he still continues singing.

 

_If you want my body_

_And you think I’m sexy_

_Come on honey let me knowowoww_

 

Losing his balance between the two tables, no one is really surprised when he falls on his ass.

 

_If you really need me_

_Just reach out and touch me_

_come on sugar let me knowow_

_\--what? No, not you!_

 

He adds pointing at the teacher still trying to catch him and gets even more laughter in response. 

Blaine is closing in on Kurt, and about five feet away he stops before taking off his jacket and throwing it over-dramatically in Kurt’s face.

 

_His heart’s beating like a drum_

_Because at last he’s got his girl home_

_Relax baby now we’re all al--_

 

To the dismay of the rest of the student population enjoying the show, Blaine gets interrupted by the teacher finally, who is pulling his arm hastily and muttering something about “detention” under his breath.

* * *

When Blaine is in the hallway getting pulled away he can still hear the cheers and laughter from the students.

 

Mission Accomplished.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there a tag that's like "i tried" or something? this has made me realize that writing chapter stories is really fucking hard and jfc i underestimated everyone who ever writes this stuff. 
> 
> let me know if you find mistakes.. they're all mine. woops. And any inconsistencies let me know! Obviously this is based off of the movie so it's not original at all! haha!
> 
> I don't own Rod Stewart or that wonderful song that we all know and love.


	9. Chapter 9

After the stunt he pulled, Blaine finds himself surrounded by fellow miscreants in detention. The detention is being held by some creepy looking teacher, who seems to be a mix of a soccer dad and a balding pervert. The teacher continues making rounds about the classroom before he stops at some nervous looking kid.

 

“You look anxious,” he notes doing a once over on the kid.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Your eyes are all….bloodshot.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“You have pot, don’t you?”

 

At this the kid pulls a bag of weed from his belongings and silently hands it over, looking down. The teacher looks almost giddy.

 

“I’m confiscating this,” he says and as he’s nearing another desk, he notices a bag of chips. With a quick head tilt he grabs that bag as well. “This too.”

 

Blaine tries not to laugh out loud, so obviously the teacher pay isn’t that great, but really? Stealing and reselling drugs from kids? Or maybe he’s using it himself, who knows?

 

Right when Blaine is about to drift off from boredom there is a knock at the door and he looks up and sees none other than Kurt entering the room.

 

“Hi, Mr. Ryerson I had some ideas that I thought we could discuss about glee club,” he starts.

 

“Kurt, you and I both know I am no longer in charge of the glee club,” he replies, and the douchey teacher has a name now! Mr. Ryerson.

 

Kurt’s eyes are shifting across the classroom before landing on Blaine’s. He’s not quite sure what the other boy is trying to convey to him but he keeps urgently looking to the right repeatedly. Finally, Blaine gets the message and lets his eyes wander to...the window? Really? He looks back at Kurt who is the midst of a conversation with Mr. Ryerson and when Blaine gives him an incredulous look, he just raises his eyebrows in a sort of “take what you can get” gesture.

 

Blaine gets up from his desk as quietly as he can as Kurt continues to distract the teacher and on his way around can hear bits and pieces of the conversation.

 

“...I know that obviously, it's just that you were such a better leader than Mr. Shue…,” Kurt mentions.

“..flattery will get you everywhere Mister Hummel…” totally not creepy at all.

 

At that moment Blaine bumped into a desk, causing Mr. Ryerson’s head to jerk around and find the culprit. Luckily Kurt intervened again and practically grabs his face so that it’s looking at him again.

 

“I just think that we need to be more…” Kurt trails off.

 

“Dramatic?” Mr. Ryerson tries to provide. “Musical? Provocative?”

 

“Yes! Provocative! We have to be more provocative. I mean how are we supposed to dazzle and seduce with Mr. Shue and Rachel as leads?” Kurt says.

  
“And how, pray tell, would you do that Kurt?” he asks his head slowly turning away again since it has been released from Kurt’s grip.

 

“Like this!” Kurt practically yells before pulling off his shirt and chucking it behind him. “More skin? That’s what they want!”

 

Kurt looks exposed and mortified, but the noise it causes gives Blaine just enough time to make it out of the window (luckily they’re on the first floor).

 

Once the hollering dies down Kurt clears his throat.

 

“So I’m going to go now and rehearse that… _plan_.” and with one last glance to ensure Blaine made it out, Kurt leaves in a quick flourish escaping the room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but an interlude i suppose? also another quick thank you to all those who comment and like, you truly are like the best motivation! PS for those wondering about the "Plan" there was only so much i could do since in the movie she flashes the teacher, i couldn't quite think of anything that dramatic and like no dropping pants thats too far! haha! thanks for making it this far! :)


	10. Chapter 10

They’re driving with Blaine at the wheel when he finally finally speaks up.

 

“I can’t believe you practically stripped to help me get out detention,” he chuckles.

 

Kurt’s face is hot in embarrassment, but he still replies. “No problem.”

 

There’s a short pause between the pair before Blaine says something again.

 

“So why do you do it?,” Blaine asks, and Kurt isn’t sure what he means.

 

“Do what?”

 

“You know, acting the way we do. ‘Ice-queen extravaganza Kurt Hummel’,” is Blaine’s response, accompanied by air quotation marks in one hand, since the other is preoccupied on the wheel.

 

Kurt sighs.

 

“I don’t like doing what people expect. They never live up to my expectations so why should I live up to theirs?”

 

“Ahh, so you disappoint them from the start so it’s only downhill from there, right?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

It’s the first time Blaine sees Kurt looking smug with a smirk on his face. He look downright sinful.

 

Blaine clears his throat and turns his eyes back to the road. “Well you fucked up.”

 

Kurt looks over at him as if he’s grown another head. “Excuse me?”

 

Blaine shrugs. “You never let me down.”

 

* * *

 

Kurt doesn’t even notice that they are parked until Blaine interrupts his thoughts.

 

“So are you up for it?” he asks.

 

“Up for what?”

 

As a response Blaine merely motions his head in front of the car where Kurt can read “LIMA LAZER” written across the door.

 

“Laser tag? Really?”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser before we even start,” Blaine teased. “And by the way, what else are two high school ruffians supposed to do?”

 

With a roll of his eyes Kurt gets out of the car.

 

“Just remember that when I kick your ass.”

 

* * *

 

It’s dark inside the room, obviously so that the lasers can actually mark when the opposing team member is shot.

 

Blaine is on the blue team; Kurt is on the red team.

 

Each of them sneaking around the obstacles that are set up systematically for a better game. Kurt is up above on some kind of landing, unbeknownst to Blaine. It isn’t until Kurt shoots him from behind causing his chest piece to vibrate that Blaine realizes his location has been compromised. Obviously, his confusion does nothing to stop Kurt, who continues to shoot Blaine while he stands there perplexed.

 

Finally Blaine realizes that there is actually a platform above him. Suddenly, Kurt lets out an unexpected giggle, giving away any kind of cover he still had from the other boy. Kurt looks down to see if Blaine is still there, but the other boy has disappeared.

 

Kurt knows that now would be the best time to find a new position but as soon as he turns the corner he is met with a determined looked Blaine. Kurt lets out a shriek in surprise, but before he can even get much further he is silenced but Blaine’s lips on his own.

 

Kurt can hardly realize what’s going on before he drops his gun, which lands with a loud thunk of the ground. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about the plastic contraption. Instead with his newly freed hands, he winds his arms around Blaine’s neck, while Blaine has already long forgone his gun in order to rest his hands on Kurt’s hips.

 

They both stay like that, Kurt backed against the wall with Blaine flush against him for an unmeasurable amount of time until a group of little kids find them with a resounding “ewwwwww”.

 

They break apart and stay silent for a second before Blaine speaks up first.

 

“Let’s take this somewhere else.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back. surprise surprise! Merry Christmas, Joyous Kwanza, Happy Chanukkah, etc etc! I appreciate all those who still comment (you're the best) and kudos and read! Let me know if i make any mistakes please! and i'm always open to criticisms


	11. Chapter 11

Just when things started to look up for Blaine, the shit hit the fan.

 

He and Kurt have been spending a lot more time together after their laser-tag “date”. Naturally, life had to move on and before they know it they are back at school.

  
And before Blaine knows it, he is being cornered at his locker by a determined looking Quinn.

 

From what Blaine has heard through the grapevines of gossip at McKinley, Rachel and Quinn are sort of in a battle for Finn now. Finn likes Quinn and Rachel, but Rachel is sweet while Quinn is hot? Something of the sorts. Honestly, Blaine is trying to stay as uninvolved as possible with all this shit-- really, who could blame him?

 

Quinn’s face goes from unpleasant to “oh my gosh let's talk like we’ve been best friends since fourth grade” in about ten seconds, and Blaine can see right through her facade.

 

“And with what may I help her royal highness with today,” Blaine inquires.

 

“I need to you take Kurt to the homecoming dance,” Quinn starts as if it were the most obvious thing. “Finn can’t go unless _he_ does, and in order to seal our ticket as homecoming king and queen, he evidently must be there.”

 

“Listen, I’m not sure…,” he starts, but is promptly cut off by the blonde.

 

“$300.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I’ll give you $300 to take him to homecoming. That should be enough to cover the tux rental or whatever you need to do,” Quinn says. "Maybe some condoms who knows?"

  
Her teasing is not met with any kind of reaction from Blaine besides disdain; she obviously does not understand _any kind_ of moral dilemma that could possibly result from being hired as a date.

 

She is briefly met with silence.

 

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helllo....
> 
> ...it's me. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments as usual! You guys are amazing!


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt and Blaine are spending the afternoon laying on the back patio of the Hummel household looking at the sky. 

 

“I’m telling you they’re all rumors.”

 

“What? Even the state trooper?”

 

“Lies.”

 

“Back alley orgy?”

 

“Ugh gross. Definitely not.”

 

“Beating up the hockey team for no reason?”

 

“Partially; I mean there was definitely a reason.”

 

Kurt laughs at that. 

 

“So why didn’t you start at McKinley until junior year, and don’t even try, I know the porn career is a total lie.” 

 

Blaine is silent for a moment before tearing his eyes away from the sky and turning his head towards Kurt. 

 

“My old school was also in Ohio and just as backwards and stupid as McKinley is. Only difference was that I didn’t believe in violence back then--geez was I missing out,” Blaine explains. 

 

The answer isn’t exactly specific, but with the look on Blaine’s face, Kurt is more than able to fill in the blanks. At this point he, too, has turned his head towards the other boy. 

 

“So tell me something that’s true,” is Kurt’s response. 

 

Blaine contemplates for a second too long, for dramatics, of course, before he says, 

 

“I hate brussel sprouts.”

 

“Oh come on! That’s no secret,” Kurt giggles. “Everyone hates those things.” 

 

“Fine,” Blaine starts turning towards closer to Kurt until he rolls on top of him, balancing himself by bracing his arms on either side of his head and starts listing off things between kisses. 

 

“Well, you’re sweet….but still so….so hot…. and so definitely want me.” 

 

“Come on now,” Kurt smirks up at him, “I said something that’s true.”

 

The look at each other silently and Blaine kisses him once more--really, just because he can, and pulls his head far enough away to once again look Kurt in the eyes. 

 

“Go to homecoming with me.” 

 

Blaine doesn’t ask. He really is too self-assured for his own good Kurt thinks before his mind is filled with doubt. 

 

“Is that a question or a demand?”

 

“Just go with me.”

 

“No.”

 

“What do you mean no?”

 

“I’m not going to the dance with you.”

 

“Why not? No one will see it coming!” Blaine tries to reason. 

 

Kurt looks angry and pushes Blaine off of him and stares at him, now sitting. 

 

“It’s an antiquated tradition, which, first of all, does not even apply to us because we’re both men,” Kurt starts. “Also, why are you pushing this?” he says, his eyes narrowing. “What’s in it for you?”

 

Blaine does have courtesy to look guilty for a brief moment before he turns angry as well. Accusatory, even. 

 

“Oh! So suddenly I need a reason to want to go to homecoming with you?”

 

“I don’t know, you tell me!”

 

“You need therapy. Seriously.”

 

“Answer the question, Blaine.”

 

Suddenly frustrated Blaine stands up and is hastily looking in his pockets for something. 

 

“No. I have no ulterior motive besides the _wonderful_ presence of your company. Got it?”

 

  
Kurt, who is also standing now, notices that he is looking for a cigarette--which he found. He grabs it out of Blaine’s hand and throws it on the floor before he has the opportunity to light it, and with one last sneer, Kurt turns and storms off towards his house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whaatttt two chapters?!!?! in one day!!!?? amazing. 
> 
> also the last one was so short. I couldn't do that to you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

Finn is standing in the living room with Burt seated in the recliner chair in front of him when Kurt enters the room. It’s been about a week since the dispute between Kurt and Blaine, and honestly, Kurt has been reliving the argument every day. Was he too dramatic? He is allowed to question motives, isn’t he? It doesn’t matter what Kurt is thinking, because the train of thought it cut off by Finn. 

 

“So I can’t go to homecoming?”

 

“Kurt doesn’t go, you don’t go,” Burt teases. “By the way, I don’t need to getting freaky with that Quinn girl. You know what happens at these things?”

 

“Yes,” Finn exasperates. “We’ll dance. I’ll take her home. Maybe we’ll kiss. I’m a gentleman, Burt.” 

 

“Ah yes,” Burt kids. “That’s what’s got teen pregnancy rates through the roof-- dancing.” 

 

Upon noticing Kurt’s presence, finally, both men look over to him. 

 

“So what’s it gonna be?” Burt asks. 

 

“We’ll see, I guess,” is Kurt’s reply. 

 

“Better than nothing I suppose,” Finn mumbles as he stalks away. 

 

* * *

 

Kurt is mulling things over in his room when he finally decides. 

 

It couldn’t hurt to go to homecoming. It _is_ high school after all. 

 

When he let’s Finn know of his decision, it truly seems Finn is far more excited than he is. 

  
“This is awesome,” Finn says. “Thanks dude!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Kurt says, but he cannot help smiling at the excitement his brother has for a silly school dance. 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

It is a Saturday evening, and Burt Hummel is enjoying his slow evening. He has a football game he tivo’d, a beer in his hand, and the resounding confirmation that both his boys will not be getting in trouble-- that is, until he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

“Bye Dad! I’m going to the dance,” comes from Kurt. 

 

“Yeah, sure thing kiddo,” Burt says, unconvinced. But then the door slams shut. Kurt is out of the house and gone. Color-him-impressed. Burt shrugs and looks back to the TV. 

 

“Bye Burt!” 

 

_Jesus Christ_ , Burt can’t help but think. _There goes peace of mind._

 

Finn is looking at him with an unsure grin. 

 

“I gotta go pick up Rachel,” Finn says. 

 

“Rachel? What happened to Quinn?” Burt asks. 

 

“Yeah, well, Rachel may be a bit overbearing at times, and pushy, and really excitable…” Finn trails off before he catches himself and continues. “But she’s great!” 

 

“Whatever you say. Be safe and be home by midnight!” Burt starts, but Finn is already out the door by the time he finishes his sentence. 

 

_ So much for a relaxed evening.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is HOMECOMING woo!
> 
> I WENT BACK AND REREAD MY WORK AND LMAO I MEANT HOMECOMING NOT PROM IM SUCH A DUMBASS


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt is walking through the gym doors to the dance floor (or at least what the school is trying to pass as a dance floor), as he feels someone tap his shoulder. His head jerks to behind him and he is met with those hazel eyes he has been feeling so very guilty about recently. 

 

“Hey.” And Kurt is the first one to break the silence. Does he sound breathless? He sure hopes not he’s better than be flustered over some guy--or at least that’s what he _tries_ to convince himself. 

 

“Hey yourself,” comes from Blaine-- suave as ever-- who also pulls a boutonniere from his pocket. It’s a beautiful arrangement with hues of yellow coloring it. 

 

Kurt smiles and allows Blaine to attach it to his lapel, noticing Blaine too is wearing one. 

 

“So where did you get a tux so last minute?” Kurt inquires. 

 

“Oh you know,” he smirks. “Just something I had lying around. What about you?”

 

“Just something I had lying around, obviously.”

 

They’re both looking at each other when Kurt, once again, breaks the silence. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have questioned your motives or actions,” he says. “It was a dick move.”

 

“You’re forgiven,” Blaine says in a tone far less serious-- as if Kurt didn't have anything to apologize for. “Let’s not let the night go to waste right?” And he extends his hand towards Kurt. 

 

“It would be a shame… and a waste of a 40 dollar ticket.”

 

* * *

 

Blaine and Kurt are dancing to some upbeat song, being performed by a local band, when Kurt makes eye contact with Finn across the room who is dancing with Rachel. Both look like they’re having the time of their lives-- a night to remember and all that, Kurt supposes. 

 

While Blaine and Kurt continue dancing, they are interrupted by none other than Puck. _Seriously_? Kurt thinks. The mohawked boy starts frantically talking with Blaine, and all Kurt can really get out of it over the music is: 

 

“The shit has officially hit the fan.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters, but i'm hoping to have this done by tonight!


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt is incredibly confused and the random Ke$ha song playing in the background is definitely not helping. He’s trying to stay out of it, it is not his business, and honeslty, it doesn’t seem like the kind of thing Kurt really wants to be involved in. He decides to scan to the room to see if anyone else has also noticed whatever dramatic event is unfolding and sees nothing besides a very angry blonde approaching them: Quinn. 

 

With her eyes blazing, Kurt is directly in her war path, but to his surprise she simply pushes past him and heads for Blaine. 

 

“Listen here you no-good soon-to-be drop out!” She starts. “What the hell is Finn doing here with the female version of Gargamel? When I dish out money I expect results. I didn’t pay for you to play gay fairy-tale with porcelain over there!”

 

Kurt is dumbstruck. A huge bundle of emotions are welling up in him; hurt, betrayal, but mostly anger. Before Blaine can refute Quinn, Kurt has already stepped forward. 

 

“Nothing in it for you, huh?” 

 

With nothing left to say Kurt storms out, Blaine on his heels. 

 

“Please, would you just let me explain?”

 

“Explain what? How you were paid to take me out? I should have known.” 

 

“It’s not like that, Kurt, I swear.”

 

“Not like what? Oh I get it! What was this? The down payment. Extra for sleeping with me, right? Throw in a couple more bucks if I’m truly mortified by the end.”

“I don’t care about the money!” Blaine is yelling at this point, trying his best to get Kurt to listen. “I cared-- I care about you.”

 

Kurt turns to face Blaine, finally stopping, and Blaine cringes at the look of anger and sadness clouding his eyes. 

 

“You are not who I thought you were. In fact, you’re worse.” 

 

Blaine becomes desperate, trying anything to fix the mistake he made. Naturally, his adrenaline addled brain thinks it is best to pull Kurt in for a desperate kiss. A kiss he tries to use to convey all the regret and guilt he is feeling. 

  
Clearly, Kurt doesn’t see it as such, as he pulls and turns towards the exit and runs away from the conflict. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im bad at writing emotions... obviously.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day finds Kurt bundled up on the couch watching some kind of ridiculous reality TV--there’s too many to even keep track of nowadays. To his surprise, he is joined by none other than Finn who sits down besides him, forcing Kurt into a sitting position. 

 

“Hey dude,” he starts. “I’m really sorry about last night.”

 

“What? No, it’s fine Finn, really.”

 

“It’s just that, you wouldn’t even have gone if it weren’t for me. You should be glad you got out of there when you did though. There was a total girl fight after you left.” Of course Finn can’t help smirking at this. “Rachel and Quinn totally got into it. I ended up breaking up the fight and took Rachel outside for a bit and when we returned you wouldn’t believe it, Puck and Quinn were slow dancing!”

 

“So who won king and queen?”

 

“Who even cares?” 

 

“So true.”

 

* * *

 

Homecoming weekend has come and past and life returns to normal. Finn and Rachel officially become a “thing”, Puck and Quinn as well… well sorta. Neither really want to admit anything, but anyone with two eyes can see that they have something together. 

 

Kurt and Mercedes continue on as usual. Classes, gossip, and hanging out. It’s slowly turning out to be the perfect senior year--or at least as perfect as a podunk high school in Ohio allows. Naturally, college applications took up a large part of their conscious, but as the end of the year begins to near, both of them have successfully submitted their applications. 

 

Mercedes got into some dramatic arts school in LA while Kurt got into a school in New York. Both are elated for the future, but not for the separation; alas, greater things await them in the future. 

 

* * *

 

Kurt likes to think he is over the betrayal caused by Blaine. The other boy has definitely kept his distance, and Kurt is almost hurt that he really did give up that easily. Maybe it was all for the money after all. 

 

It’s time to move on, and Kurt finds himself singing an upbeat version of “Since U Been Gone” with the glee club in hopes that it will help his mood. In the end it doesn’t really help that constant nagging feeling in the back of his mind, but his spirits are definitely lifted...that is, until he sees him. 

 

Propped up against his car is Blaine and Kurt feels deja vu from their first encounter when Blaine was leaning on his car smoking. This time is different. The leather jacket remains, but gone is the cigarette and the smirk. 

 

All those feelings Kurt just tried to get away from him are bubbling up again. The hurt, anger, and betrayal. All of them are just waiting to burst. 

 

Instead of speaking Blaine merely holds out his hand to Kurt, showing two pieces of paper. Curious, Kurt picks them up and inspects them. 

 

“Two tickets to the local production of Rent?” 

 

“Yeah,” Blaine mumbles, and he truly looks humble. “I had some extra cash laying around. Some bitch paid me to take out this really great guy.” Kurt smiles at this. 

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yeah, but I guess I messed up. You see.. I fell for him...hard.” 

 

Blushing, Blaine looks down, bracing himself for any kind of negative reaction. 

 

“Really?” comes from Kurt. Once again cursing himself for sounding breathless, and maybe even a bit hopeful. 

 

“I mean it’s not everyday you meet a guy willing to undress in front of a pervy teacher and who has a stripper song on reserve.” 

 

Now Kurt blushes, but before he can respond he is embraced by Blaine who is now looking at him, inquiring for permission. This time, Kurt surges forward and connects their lips. 

 

After a few seconds he quickly pulls away and looks Blaine dead in the eye. 

 

“You know you can’t just buy me tickets to Rent every time you mess up right?”

 

Blaine winces.

 

“I would never dream of that…but from what I’ve heard you’re going to New York, which funnily enough so am I,” Blaine says. “That means there’s also the Lion King, Chicago, Wicked…” 

 

Kurt kisses him again to shut him up, this time Blaine doesn’t let him end it after only a few seconds.    
  


 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. so as some know i wrote this because its always been something i wanted...and now im done. i don't expect to write anything more soooo..., that was fun? 
> 
> thank you for all your support, comments, and kudos (Im looking at you SofiaMichelle, voyagehk, Vallyjean22, etc.) You guys truly are what kept me going haha
> 
> FURTHERMORE this was definitely based on the movie so if someone reading this is like "whhaaaattt i can totally do this better" go for it! I won't mind, obviously, and have no claim to it and i think it would be great to read another version someone writes, because naturally, this is just my interpretation. 
> 
> Congrats if you're reading this-- you survived my writing <3 
> 
> Happy New Year and I hope everyone of you have a great year!! :) 
> 
> -S


End file.
